Idicium For Damian
by Sayomina
Summary: Damian died, Bruce died, and Dick became Batman. Then Damian comes back to life along with a few other heroes and villains, but they aren't the only ones coming back from the grave. this is technically my first fanfic. but it has had a lot of editing done to it. Enjoy! Rated K-plus just to be safe
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic. i took the pieces and ideas from various story lines. the main story line is the black lantern arc.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own batman or any of the batman related characters or places/ideas**

* * *

The Blackest Night

Falls from the skies,

The darkness grows

As all light dies,

We crave your hearts

And your demise,

By my black hand,

The dead shall rise!

Many lives are saved and many lie dead. Some people are free from the pains of death others reek of it. Death has always filled my life. When I was younger my parents were murdered. My friends, my enemies, my son, they have all fallen to deaths hand. It seems almost fitting that as I die so the world will see another dawn. My only and final wish is that I can be with Damian again.

MEMORY DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

Gotham City Graveyard

"Alfred was right. Someone took his skull," Green Lantern said.

"But how do we know it's actually him," The Flash stated, "This place is a train wreck!"

"Ring, scan body"

'Scan complete. Skeleton belongs to Bruce Wayne.'

"But only a few people knew Bruce was Batman. Who would do something like this?!"

"That's what worries me. I don't know."

. . .

The Bat Cave

A vase shattered against the hard ground of the Bat Cave

"How could someone do something like this?!" Robin screamed, "Its complete mutiny"

"Damian," Batman said sternly, "Damian! Get a hold of yourself. What would your father say if he saw you like this?"

"MY FATHERS DEAD! He's never going to come back! Everyone else came back, but he's never coming back Grayson, NEVER!" Damian hollered throwing a lamp across the room

"Damian stop it this instance!" Dick yelled," You know very well not every one came back."

"But why me, Why not him?! Why can't we be together?" Damian cried falling to the floor

"I'm so sorry Damian," Dick said kneeling down to hug Damian, "I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 1

Damian sat on the window sill in his room staring out at the crimson sunset. It had been two weeks since the devastation of the Gotham Graveyard. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened with a slight creak.

"Master Damian, I bought your dinner," Alfred said.

"I'm not hungry," Damian retorted.

"Master Damian you need to eat something," Alfred said sternly.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Damian yelled throwing a pillow at Alfred.

Alfred caught the pillow. "Sir please, you've hardly eaten anything for two weeks. You haven't even left your room," Alfred implored.

Damian turned away looking back out the window.

Alfred sighed. "I will leave dinner on your desk, sir," He said. Alfred walked into the hall and shut the door.

"How's he doing?" Dick asked.

"No better master Richard, maybe even worse," Alfred responded

"I'll talk to him," Dick said

"Good idea sir, I will go dust the furniture," Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred," Dick said

Dick knocked on Damian's door. "Damian, can I come in?" He asked. He waited for a few moments but there was only silence. "Damian? Are you ok?" no response. "Damian?!" Dick rattled the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "Damian! I'm coming in." Dick shoved the door open. A chair was lying on its side and the window was wide open Dick ran over to the closet and threw the doors open. Damian's Robin suit was missing. Dick reached up to turn his earpiece on.

"Alfred we have a situation," Dick said into the earpiece, "Damian's gone and he took his Robin suit with him."

"What should we do sir?" Alfred implored

"Prepare the batcar, I'm going after him."


	3. Chapter 2

An Alley somewhere in Gotham

To large men scampered done the alley

"Where are we going?" one asked gruffly

"Anywhere the psychotic kid isn't" the other replied

"That's too bad. Cause' I'm right here," Robin said sitting perched on a fence with a devious smile on his face. Robin tackled the two men and had them tied up and gagged in mere seconds.

"Lucky for you the police should be here in a few hours. Just hope the rats don't eat you first," Robin said smirking.

. . .

Robin stood atop Wayne tower. "I'm so sore. I must have taken out a couple dozen thugs tonight," he thought rubbing his wrists

"I thought you would be up here," Batman said, "you know I don't mind you coming out here, but I should be with you."

Robin whirled around "How did you find me?!" Robin growled, slightly startled.

"A few days after you died your father told me how he'd brought you up here. He said you had loved it and how he was going to bring you up here again. He never got a chance," Batman said

"You should go," Robin said

"No Robin, you need to come back," Batman replied

"He's right little birdie," a voice said as a figure stepped out from the darkness, "little birds shouldn't be playing outside while it's dark."

Robin and Batman spun around.

"Robin, stay behind me," Batman said protectively.

"Father?" Robin whispered.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"You know who I am Dick. We were partners. Dynamic Duo, Caped Crusader and Boy Wonder, Batman and robin," the figure said.

"Bruce is dead," Batman replied angrily.

"Yes I may be dead… Dead enough to consume your heart!" Bruce laughed inhumanly.

"Robin run!" Batman shouted.

Bruce jumped at batman. They began to viciously attack each other.

"This doesn't have to be so hard," Bruce sneered, "If you would stay still this would be much easier."

"I would never do anything that would hurt Robin!" Batman grunted.

"Why? He's just another kid in a suit. Why do you care so much about this Robin?" Bruce questioned.

Bruce lifted batman up and threw him against the wall. Batman fell onto the roof unconscious.

"Now to find the little birdie robin" Bruce said.

Robin ducked behind an air vent. Just as Robin was about to run to the next air vent, Bruce lifted Robin up by his neck.

"Got you," Bruce laughed.

Bruce carried Robin over to the edge of the roof and held him over the street.

"What a nasty little drop. I would hate it if you were to fall," Bruce said sarcastically.

"Please, I'm your friend. We were companions. You saved me from killer croc once. You taught me everything you know," Robin begged trying to breath. "Listen to me! I'm your son!"

"My son is dead," Bruce sneered.

"I came back! Please father, I'm your son, it's me, Damian!" Robin pleaded.

Bruce threw Robin back onto the roof. Bruce fell on his knees with his head in his hands.

"Damian, you need to go," Bruce pleaded with Robin shakily, "I will try to break free from the rings power, but if I fail there will be nothing stopping me from hurting you."

"No father," Robin said crawling over to hug his father, "I am never ever going to leave you again."

A glint of light caught Robin's eye. Robin looked up to see two streaks of brilliant green light travel through the sky in their direction.

"Look father," Robin said hopefully, "Green Lanterns, maybe they can help you."

Bruce looked up. "No Robin, those aren't lanterns," He said, "Those are rings."


	4. Chapter 3

'Bruce Wayne of Earth'

'Damian Wayne of Earth'

'You have the ability to overcome great fear'

The rings raced towards Bruce and Damian. One of the rings shattered the black ring Bruce was wearing.

'Connection severed'

In seconds Bruce and Robin were clad in the outfits of a green lantern.

"What just happened?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Bruce replied startled.

'You will report to OA immediately to begin training'

Suddenly Bruce and Robin were soaring through space towards the green lantern home world of OA. The rings set Bruce and Robin gently down on the training field where Killawog was just about to start training.

"Great, two more new recruits. Ones even a kid," Killawog said sarcastically.

"Hey Killawog, thought I would wa- wait, Bruce? Damian? What are you doing here," Hal asked surprised.

'Becoming Green Lanterns," Damian said with a giant grin on his face.

Bruce shrugged.

"I'll show you around," Hal said.

"Cool," Damian replied.

The three flew past all the biggest monuments on OA. After a little while Hal began to talk.

"Sooo, Bruce, your alive?" Hal asked.

"I guess so," Bruce replied, "I've been thinking. I don't think this is the place for me."

"You could resign," Hal said.

Bruce nodded his head.

"Father!" Damian cried, "If you're going to resign, then I will to."

"Damian you don't have to," Bruce said.

"Yes father, I do," Damian replied.

'Emergency alert! All lanterns return to OA and prepare for battle.'

"Sorry but your resignation will have to wait," Hal said, "We've got company. Let's go recharge."

Everyone gathered around the central battery

"In brightest day,

In darkest night,

No evil shall

Escape my sight,

Let those who

Worship evils might,

Beware my power

Green Lanterns light!"

'Alert! Enemy approaching'

"To the air lanterns!" Hal yelled, "We must defend our home!"

The lanterns took to the air as the sky began to fill with black lanterns.

"Damian stay close to me," Bruce said.

The Green Lanterns charged at the Black Lanterns. The two corps fought fiercely, attacking each other with full force. Bruce and Damian fought side by side each doing there best to keep the other alive.

"Damian, on your 12!" Bruce shouted.

Damian sent the black lantern flying with a rock construct.

"Father!" Damian shouted, "Duck!"

Bruce ducked down. Damian constructed a sword and decapitated the black lantern attacking Bruce, but it was no use the black lantern began to reform.

"Father, we can't hold the enemy off much longer!" Damian yelled.

"Do not worry Robin," A voice said, "Love shall conquer all."

"Diana!" Bruce shouted.

"Welcome back Bruce" Diana said.

"You to," Bruce replied, "Thanks for coming to help."

"Do not thank me yet," Diana said, "there is still much work to do."

The Star Sapphires began to fight alongside the Green Lanterns. With their help the black lanterns began to fall back. Soon few Black Lanterns were left. One of Black Lantern charged at Damian.

"Damian, watch out!" Bruce cried

"FLESH!" the Black Lantern shrieked

The Black Lantern swiped at Damian. Damian cried out in pain.

"Stay away from him!" Bruce shouted annihilating the Black Lantern.

The Black Lanterns had finally been destroyed for the time being. The crowd cheered in celebration of the victory. The two corps returned to their home worlds to celebrate. Damian had just finished wrapping his leg up with his cape when Bruce and Hal came over to see him.

"Damian, are you ok?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it's just a small nick. Nothing serious," Damian replied looking down.

"Well looks like you two can resign now," Hal said.

"What do we need to do?" Bruce asked.

"Let me see your rings," Hal said.

Bruce and Damian handed Hal their rings.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" Hal inquired.

They nodded their heads.

"All right," Hal replied.

A green light was emitted from Hal's ring. The light swirled around Bruce and in a flash he was gone.

Damian was shocked "Hal wha-"

"Damian let me see your cut," Hal asked.

"No," Damian growled.

"Damian, I need to see your cut," Hal said.

"Why?" Damian replied.

"Damian." Hal said firmly

"Fine" Damian mumbled

Damian removed his cape which he had been using to cover the wound. Damian revealed a deep dark gash that ran across most of his leg.

"Damian why did you lie, that's Black lantern poison in your wound," Hal said.

"I didn't want to hurt my dad," Damian replied.

"Damian you're hurting your father by not telling him," Hal said.

Damian turned away

"Look Damian, I will send you back, but you need to keep your ring," Hal said, "If you must you could give your ring to someone you trust, okay?"

"fine," Damian said grabbing his ring.

"Here we go," Hal said. In a swirl of green light robin was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

The Batcave

"Well look who decided to show up," Dick chuckled.

"My head hurts," Bruce replied.

"I would expect so, the way you showed up" Dick said.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Beats me, all I know is that when I woke up it was morning and you and Damian were gone. Shoot, I was even prepared to give you guys another funeral." Dick answered.

"Damian… Dick, where's Damian!?" Bruce asked.

"I haven't seen him since the roof. Sure you didn't kill him?" Dick replied.

"Richard, stop messing around! Damian's missing!" Bruce shouted rushing off to look for Damian.

"Hey wait!" Dick shouted, "Come on, why doesn't anyone ever tell me what's going on."

. . .

West Wing of Wayne Manor

"Master Damian! Are you alright?" Alfred asked looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy," Damian answered.

"I will go get Master Richard," Alfred said.

"Wait!" Damian said, "Alfred, can I trust you?"

"Of course sir," Alfred said startled.

"If I were to give you something, could you promise not to tell anyone unless I was in serious trouble," Damian questioned.

"If it was really important, then yes," Alfred answered.

"I want you to hold onto this for me," Damian said holding out his ring.

"I couldn't!" Alfred said in disbelief.

"Please Alfred, I trust you," Damian pleaded.

Alfred sighed. "I will hold onto it until I think you need it," Alfred said. He placed the ring in a small draw string bag.

"Thank you," Damian said.

"Damian!" Bruce shouted rounding the corner.

"Dad!" Damian cried.

Damian and Bruce ran towards each other and embraced in a giant bear hug.

"Dad," Damian laughed, "you're squeezing too hard, I can't breath."

"Sorry," Bruce said letting go, "I'm so glad you are ok."

"I'm glad to," Damian said

"Let's take a vacation somewhere," Bruce said, "Anywhere you want."

"Ok, but fist I want to take a nap," Damian said, "I'm not feeling so goo-"

Damian collapsed into Bruce's arms.

"Damian! Damian, are you alright?" Bruce asked bothered by Damian's unexpected collapse.

Bruce shifted Damian. He noticed part of Damian's cape had slipped lose. Bruce pulled of Damian's cape revealing the dark wound on Damian's leg.

"Oh Damian," Bruce whispered, "Why did you lie?"

Bruce carried Damian into his room. he made an attempt to clean Damian's wound, but it was no use.


	6. Chapter 5

Bruce was sitting in a chair next too Damian's bed. Damian hadn't woken up since he first went into a coma three weeks ago. Over these three weeks Damian certainly hadn't been getting better. He had developed a high fever and black webs had spread from the wound all the way up to Damian's face. Alfred came into the room.

"Master Bruce the family is having dinner, would you care to join?" Alfred asked.

"No, I will have dinner up here," Bruce said.

"Please Master Bruce, every one is worried," Alfred pleaded," Master Timothy was even able to make it."

"Ok, you won Alfred," Bruce said, "Please watch Damian while I am gone."

"If anything changes you will be the first to know," Alfred replied.

Bruce left the room. Alfred sat down and pulled out the small drawstring bag. He contemplated over the little bag for a while. Finally Alfred knew what he had to do. Alfred placed the little bag on the nightstand. The door creaked open and Bruce walked in.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said.

"You're welcome sir," Alfred replied

Alfred left the room. Bruce walked over to the nightstand. He noticed the little drawstring bag sitting on top. Bruce opened up the small bag and pulled out the contents. It was Damian's lantern ring. Bruce felt deep pain. Why hadn't Damian told him about the ring. Why hadn't Damian trust him.

"Oh Damian," Bruce whispered.

"Father?" Damian croaked.

"Damian! Are you ok?" Bruce asked.

"I hurt, everywhere," Damian said wincing.

"Everything will be ok" Bruce said reassuringly.

"Alfred," Damian said trying to sit up.

"Save your strength, I have your ring," Bruce said, "I promise to only use it if you say so."

"Do it," Damian whispered.

Bruce took Damians hand and put the ring on. In a flash of light Damian was clad in green again.

"Did it work?" Damian asked hopefully.

Bruce looked down. Damian looked a little stronger but his condition was no better.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said.

"It's ok," Damian replied.

"No Damian, it's not ok. I've failed," Bruce said.

"Father," Damian said worried.

"Damian, I'm going to see Hal," Bruce said, "You're coming with me."

"Father," Damian pushed.

"Damian please, Hal might be your last chance," Bruce said, "I'm not losing you again."

Bruce carried Damian down to the Bat Car.

"We'll use the portal at the Hall of Justice," He said.

Damian just curled up and fell asleep.

"Batcar, tell Hal to meet me at the watch tower," Bruce said

'Message sent'

Batman drove towards the Hall of Justice. Soon the Batcar stopped in front of the building. Batman got out of the car and carried Robin into the building. He stepped through the portal and into the watch tower where he made his way to the control room.

"Hal," Batman said.

"Batman, you wanted to see me?" Hal replied.

"I need your help."

"Robin?"

"Yes."

"You tried his ring?"

"As soon as he gave me permission to."

"Let me see him."

Batman laid Robin on a table. Hal inspected the wound.

"The Black Lantern poison runs deep," Hal said, "He'll need a lot more than a little green lantern light."

"What do I need to do?" Batman asked.

"I will ask the indigo, violet, and blue lanterns for help. That might do the trick. If not we will have to get a hold of some other lanterns or rings," Hal said, "I will go get the lanterns."

Hal left. Batman turned to Martian Manhunter who had been standing idly to the side keeping watch over the vast variety of screens.

"John, could you watch Robin? I need to get something," Batman asked.

"Of course," John replied.

When they returned, everyone gathered around the table where Robin lay.

"Hal Jordan of Earth said you had a favor to ask of us," Indigo-1 said.

"Yes," Batman replied, "My friend has been poisoned by Black Lanterns and nears death. Hal believes that your lantern light can save him."

"Do no worry," Saint Walker said, "All will be well."

"Yes, let love guide your heart," Carol added.

"Nok. He is already guided by green light, we shall add ours," Indigo-1 said

The three lanterns gathered around the table. They began to bath Robin in their light. Slowly the dark webs began to recede. Then they stopped.

"Nok. Our light alone is not enough to remove the poison," Indigo-1 said

"I have a red and an orange power battery," Hal said pulling out the lanterns.

"Your weird," Carol said glaring at Hal.

"What!? I found them," Hal replied.

"These may not be enough," Indigo-1 said. She turned to batman, "show them what you are hiding."

Batman reluctantly reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a yellow lantern ring.

"I keep this for emergencies," He said.

"Emergencies!" Hal shouted, "Did you think I would go evil?!"

"Yes," Batman said gruffly.

"Nok. The energy from the lanterns and ring should work with ours," Indigo-1 said, "May we see them?"

Hal and Batman handed over the lanterns and ring. Indigo-1, Saint Walker, and Carol surrounded the table once more. A soft glow emitted from them. Then a blinding light filled the room. When the light receded the gash on Robin's leg was gone and the green and yellow ring had shattered.

"Well, I've never seen that happen before," Hal said.

"Nok. He will sleep for a few days, but there is no physical or mental damage," Indigo-1 said.

Everyone said their farewells and parted their own ways. Soon the only people left were Robin, Batman and Indigo-1.

"Nok. He is your son?" Indigo-1 asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Batman asked.

"I felt your compassion," Indigo-1 replied.

"Thank you," Batman said.

"Nok."

Indigo-1 departed leaving Batman with Robin. After a moment Batman picked Robin up and carried him out to the Bat Car. After placing Robin in the Bat Car, Batman stood watching the sunset. Then he got in and drove of.


	7. Epilogue

Wayne Manor

The sun was just peeking through the window when Damian woke up. He stretched, taking a quick glance around his room. Everything seemed to be normal. Damian got up and walked around a bit. When he neared the stairs by the kitchen, Damian heard dishes clattering and people talking. Damian walked down stairs. Damian say that the family as setting the table for breakfast. When he turned towards the stove he saw his father flipping pancakes. Damian got a gigantic grin on his face and rushed towards his father. Bruce turned around just in time to see Damian leap up and hug him.

* * *

 **thank you for reading! i enjoy reviews and will except prompts. all prompts will be written as part of my main timeline. all prompts are excepted unless they are slash or will lead to something really gory. i will write joker, if you're that kind of person. Thank you again! hopefully my next fanfic. will be up soon.**


End file.
